When I'm alone
by Madam Pegasus
Summary: We all know how Chief Irons is. But do we know what all he does behind closed doors? Mind the ratings! This is one of my sickest pieces of work! It's a prequel to "The Sadistic Chief". Takes place after Claire leaves to look for Sherry. Don't flame me on


When I'm alone Irons' POV It's all over. Those bastards from Umbrella have finally done it. My town is history. Those zombies and creatures have destroyed everything. But I kept someone far away from them... My sweet, beloved, Beverly. I know that you are gone from this Earth. But that doesn't matter does it. I must say that I shouldn't have shot you in the chest area. I don't want that gory mess near your perfect breasts. I had no choice really. I didn't want you to turn into a zombie. And the fact that I've been lusting after you for all these years doesn't help either. I remember when you used to call me, "Uncle Brian". Well don't you worry, my dear. Your "Uncle" will always be there to protect you. It's just a shame that I have to kill again... That girl knows that something isn't right. She keeps asking questions. Maybe she knows about what I've done to you...or the city. Forget her! She'll never take you away from me! You are mine, damnit! I'll prove it! -------- When Claire left, the chief took Beverly's body into his secret room. He layed her on an old cutting board that was soaked with fresh blood. It is still unclear if this was the place that Beverly was murdered. The chief then leaned towards Beverly's body and gave her a kiss right on the lips. He forced her mouth open and his tongue danced with hers. His hands went to work undoing her white dress. She was as cold as a statue. He quickly unzipped her dress leaving her with a white bra and silken white underwear. She looked like a fallen angel. Irons then removed his shirt and pants almost to the point of tearing them off. He tossed the cutting board knife and several surgical tools away. They fell with a clatter on the cobblestone floor. The skulls and body parts stared at him, emotionless and mute to speak or scream. Irons' POV Magnificant...you are truly a goddess. I have to make you mine. I know that if you were alive then you would want it too. This is my dream...I first thought about keeping you as my own...well I still am...but not yet. Did you know that I'm a taxidermist, love? After this intimate moment, you'll truly be preserved. However if I was to die...I'd die a happy man after this moment. --------- He snapped off her bra. His tongue was paying extra attention to her nipples. His hands then dipped in her underwear and pulled it down gently. Both were completely nude. He then pulled out a tube of lube. He inserted 3 fingers within her vaginal area He was stretching her. He knew she was a virgin. He then wrapped his legs around her and gently slid into her body. Blood spilled out into small droplets that rained to the floor. Irons ignored it and enjoyed his conquest. -------- Irons' POV Divine! Ahhhh! I love it. My angel. Now we truly are one. I just wish that you were alive. We ae joined. You are truly mine now. My beloved, Beverly. Your father had no idea how wonderful you were. Only I know. Only I know what you want. I know this is what you want. You and I were meant together...joined as one for all eternity! ------ He slid in deeper. He grabbed onto her hips to get some better balance and friction. The smells of the blood and bodily fluids filled his nostrils. The fresh blood soaked her hair as it swayed too and fro. His thrusts were becoming more and more desperate. His was moaning like one of those undead creatures. He mentally rejoiced that none of them knew about this place. He was near release, but he held on. His hands were all over her. He made sure that no part was left untouched. He couldn't take it any longer and finally spilled his released his seed within her stone cold body. He sighed lustfully. He's never felt so wonderful. It didn't matter that she was unresponsive. He didn't care who watched. He knew now that he had to get rid of that snoopy little girl, and preserve his angel. Truly now, Chief Brian Irons, can die happily.


End file.
